


Waddle Waddle

by wolfymang0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, M/M, Wolf!Derek, lizard!jackson, of the worst kind, penguin!isaac, penguin!lydia, penguin!scott, penguin!stiles, seal!allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfymang0/pseuds/wolfymang0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Penguin has got da booty and so Scott Penguin wants to give him a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waddle Waddle

There weren’t a whole lot of life lessons one had to learn as a penguin. The main thing was, you know, not to get eaten by a shark or a seal or a whale, and as long as you knew that, you were pretty much golden.

Still, penguin Scott thought that maybe there should’ve been more to life.

"Mom," he asked Melissa penguin one day as he waddled in from the snow box outside, "how do I know when I’ve found the one?"

"Well son," Melissa penguin said, "the first thing you should always check for is to see if he got da booty."

"He do," Scott penguin said solemnly. "He really do." Or at least as much of a booty as a penguin could actually have. Mostly, it was just kind of flat as a board back there, but Scott penguin liked the way he waddled so it was kind of the same thing, right?

"Do you love him, Scott Penguin?"

"I do." 

"Then find him the perfect stone and make him yours."

So Scott penguin set out on a journey. It wasn’t easy. He traveled near and he traveled far while searching high and low. One day, he came upon Lydia Penguin and Allison Seal, two animals who probably shouldn’t have been together but still kind of made it work. 

"Hello, Lydia Penguin!" Scott called out. "I’m on a journey to find the perfect stone for my penguin.”

"Good luck, Scott Penguin," Lydia called out before she went back to letting Allison Seal practically eat her face. But in the good way. The ~*sexy*~ way. 

And so Scott waddled on.

It wasn’t long before he came upon Derek Wolf and Isaac Penguin, two animals who also probably shouldn’t have been together, but were.

“Hello Derek Wolf!” Scott called out. “I’m on a journey to find the perfect stone for my penguin!”

Derek Wolf mostly grunted and went back to letting Isaac Penguin burrow in his fur. Isaac Penguin was always cold like that. Maybe he should’ve invested in a scarf.

But Scott waddled on. He searched far and near and low and high and suddenly, he found it: the stone he’d take back and give to his penguin, the one who had da booty and who Scott knew had to be his.

So he waddled home.

It wasn’t long until he came upon Stiles Penguin who was throwing rocks at Jackson Lizard, trying to knock him into the ocean.

"What are you doing, Stiles Penguin?"

"He said I’ll never find my penguin!" Stiles shouted. "He’s a jerk face lizard and I hope he gETS EATEN BY A SHARK!" Scott frowned because that wasn’t very nice, but then again, neither was Jackson Lizard. 

"He’s wrong, Stiles Penguin."

"How do you know?"

And so Scott held out the perfect, shiny stone, the one he’d searched for high and low and near and far.

"Because you’re my penguin.”

And Stiles Penguin, in his infinite excitement, wiggled so hard that he toppled over. He finally had his penguin.


End file.
